This project will utilize bioluminescence imaging (BLI) to provide unique insights into the molecular pathogenesis of inflammation-associated cancer, with the human T-cell leukemia virus oncoprotein. Tax. In these studies we will use two different animal models. First, we will analyze Tax transgenic mice with different Tax or NF?B BLI reporters. Second, we will analyze a transplantation model in which a Tax transgenic cell line carrying a click beetle green reporter is grafted onto mice carrying a NF?B firefly luciferase BLI reporter. We will answer the following questions: 1) Does inflammation promote lymphoma through activation ofthe NF?B pathway? For this purpose IkBLuc mice will be used to monitor NF?B activation in transgenic or transplanted mice with or without T cell activation with concanavalin A (con A). Correlation will be perfonned between BLI and IHC of Rel-A and Rel- B NF?B subunits. 2) Which NF?B pathway is most important in the malignant and/or non-malignant cells for lymphoma development? For this purpose IKK1 or IKK2 deleted mice deficient in the alternative or classical NFkB pathways, respectively, will be used in the transgenic and transplantation models for BLI and IHC studies. 3) What is the role in lymphoma development of the NF?B-target gene, IL15, in malignant and/or nonmalignant cells? For this purpose, we will transplant lL15-deleted or IL15-wild type Tax lymphoma cells into IL15-deleted or lL15-wild type animals to determine the role of this critical interieukin in each cellular compartment.